


The more things seem to change, (the more they stay the same)

by MangoMin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, AtLA AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, bc why not, kageyama is the avatar, moon spirit tsukishima, yamaguchi is the only one with sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMin/pseuds/MangoMin
Summary: ‘ You decide your own destiny’ is a saying Kei wished applied to him. Unfortunately, his fate was predetermined for him. By his parents, by the gods; everyone had a say in his destiny but him.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The more things seem to change, (the more they stay the same)

‘ You decide your own destiny’ is a saying that Kei wished had always applied to him. Unfortunately, his fate was predetermined for him by his parents, by the spirits; everyone had a say in his destiny but him. He had been told his whole life that he owed his life to the Moon Spirit who had given up a part of herself to save him. 

Don’t get him wrong, Kei was very much happy to be alive but he’d be much happier if he had a say in the way his life was lived. He can’t stay out late, he can’t wear what he wants, he can’t even decide what he eats. Most of all is that he can’t travel like his older brother has! Not even through the spirit portal, surely the Southern Water Tribe was safe enough. 

He tried to argue that with his parents but it had gotten him sent to his room. So he’s stuck here, waiting idly for his unfortunate destiny to pan out. Why should he be the one indebted to her? 

Yamaguchi says he’s crazy for even questioning that and that anyone would see it as an honor but he’s a water bender, of course he’d defend the spirits. 

What annoys him the most though, is that people around the Northern Water Tribe see him as some walking miracle and that they’ll be blessed from just being in his presence. He’s tired of being seen as if he were the Moon Spirit herself and just wants to be seen as the boring, mostly grumpy, always snarky sixteen year old that he is. He doesn’t think that’s too much to ask for.

Though, at this point in his life he highly doubts that anyone would actually see him for him. There’s no one in the four nations, aside from Yamaguchi (but he doesn’t count), who’d ever see him for who he is. Or try to at the very least. 

It seems like people would rather idolize him instead. He’s destined to be fawned over by people he barely knows. To be coddled and protected from all the bad things and evils of the world, or so his parents say. 

Sometimes when he’s alone in his room at night, he allows himself to get lost in his own thoughts and imagines a brave and handsome prince crashing through the doors of this icy hell that he calls home and taking him away from this poor excuse of a life. 

Then maybe he’d get to experience things that other people his age do. To actually see the world and not just through pictures that don’t do it justice, to learn how to drive a car or even a motorcycle. His mother would have a heart attack if she ever saw him on one of those. 

_Have his first kiss_ a voice in the back of his mind whispers. A defeated sigh escapes his lips. _That’s_ highly unlikely. 

He removes his glasses from his face, gently pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “One that’s my choice anyway, and not that aloof―” he cuts himself off, trying to not let yet another predetermined decision of his life upset him.

He snorts. “I have to stop letting Yamaguchi read his romance novels to me.”, he whispers to himself. “ before I actually start to believe in these delusions.”

* * *

“Bokuto-san, I’m begging you to please get back onto the boat.” Akaashi says, his tone a little less disinterested than normal as he leans over the railing, looking horrified as the other man swings from a rope connected to the hand rail.

“Kur― Kuroo-san! Tell him to stop.”

The other man ignores his pleading, too busy being hunched over laughing. A flurry of orange and black rush past him, only slowing to a stop as they reach the other man. Both of the boys’ eyes widened as they peered over the railing.

The orange-haired one cheers on the suspended man, his counterpart turns to who seems like the only sane person on this boat. “Akaashi Senpai, can we join Bokuto Senpai?”

The orange-haired boy stops his cheering, now also facing Akaashi. “Yeah, Senpai! Can we?”

“Of course you cannot!” He huffs. “Kuroo-san, if you’ve finished giggling it would be nice to have your assistance seeing as you did talk him into doing this.”

  
  


The dark haired man stands up from where he was crouched over, making a show of wiping non-existent tears from his eyes before sauntering over to the others and placing his arm over Akaashis’ shoulder. 

“No need to get all fussy, ‘Kaashi-kun. He’s a big boy, he’ll be fin―” A deafening scream cuts him off.

The smaller man brushes Kuroo off of him, leaning over the railing again. His eyes widened at the site. “Bokuto-san!” he calls out, reaching out to the once seemingly secured man who’s now barely hanging from a thread as the rope is untangling the more he swings. 

The once calm Kuroo doesn’t let his emotions show on his face but you can clearly hear the quiver of concern in his voice. “Bokuto, man, you have to stop moving so much. ‘Kaashi-kun won’t be able to grab you if you’re panicking.”

“Panicking? Me? Haa.. I'm one of the top five earth benders. Do I seem like the type to panic?”

His voice betrays him by cracking but he tries to make up for it by swinging around some more.

“Bokuto-san, I almost have you. If you’d just stop moving so much..” he freezes, feeling the rope he was gently tugging at finally snap.

“AKAASHI―”

A sigh. “Kageyama, get the net.”

* * *

  
  
  


Tsukishima hesitates to enter the small build office, finally deciding to enter when people walking by start to slow down their walking to gawk at him. They act as if they’ve never seen him before.

He may be sheltered but he often walks around the tribe. It’s one of the few things that he can actually do so he takes advantage of it when he can.

“We’ve come far from a freezing cold healing hut, don’t you think?” The silver haired man asked once he stepped inside.

The Northern and Southern Water Tribe struck a deal with the Earth Nation to help them build sturdier houses and buildings and in return, the Water Tribe will aid them when the heat waves hit them in the summer.

They’ve sent some of their best earthbenders to ensure that things go smoothly. Sugawara, our head healer, has been overseeing the build of the new healing center.

The job would usually fall onto one of the elders but Sugawara offered to do it once he met the benders who would be doing the building, or rather when he met one specific bender.

“I kind of like having other people do all the work― Goshiki, can you put that basin in the storage room.” He asks the young bender as he walks by.

“I think you just like telling everyone what to do, Sugawara-san.”

“Move it a little to the left.” he calls over his shoulder, not even looking back. The earth benders behind him grumble to themselves before making the adjustments.

“Honestly though, i’d prefer if they got it right the first time.”

A small squeak escapes him as another man places his hand on his back. “I wanted to apologize for my teams’ behaviour, I'm not sure why they’re being so difficult. I’ll make sure to scold them later.”

“Hah? Daichi! Oh, wow… it’s fine.”

Kei raises an eyebrow as he looks between the two men, rolling his eyes at their obvious stares. He looks away as nonchalantly as he can and coughs into his hand.

They both look at him with wide eyes.

“Right! Prince Kei, this is Daichi. He’s leading the rebuild.” His hand held out as he gestures to the dark haired man. “And Daichi, this is Prince Kei. He’s… well… the prince.”

Daichi is quick to bow.

“I forgot to ask if there was something you needed? You don’t visit this part of town often.”

“My father wanted me to check on how the building was coming along, as you know we will be visited by the Avatar. He should be here by the end of the day.”

The silver haired man nodded. “Ah, I see. We’ll make sure everything is presentable by then.”

“I’ll let him know.” Both men bow to him before Kei turns and walks out of the building, heading off back to the castle. 

* * *

Saying falling into icy ocean water sucked ass would be an understatement. If it weren’t for Akaashi, he’d probably would’ve sunken all the way to the bottom by now. 

Kuroo would’ve left him there to drown and tell the two baby birds to do the same he thinks, sniffling from where he’s sat on the deck covered in about four blankets but still shivering. 

He huffs to himself. Akaashi won’t even look in his direction after scolding him. A scolding that he didn’t even deserve! How was he supposed to now he was going to fall in? The rope felt sturdy enough. 

Hinata had sneaked him some tea and told him that he thought he looked cool so at least he has that going for him. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the two younger members of their crew running to the head of the boat. 

The smaller of the two grabbing onto the others’ arm, shaking him. 

“Kageyama! Look! We’re here! Gaaah!”

“Baka! I can see that we’re here, you don’t have to yell! And stop shaking me Baka.”

“Hey, be careful you two. We wouldn't want another accident to happen.” Akaashi tells them. 

Bokuto shrinks at the brief glance he gives him. “I said i was sorry, Kaashi! You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“I sure can try, Bokuto-san.”

He pouts, pulling one of the blankets over his head. Unfortunately, he’s not allowed to sulk for much longer as their boat is being pulled into the ice gate by some water benders.

“Wow.” he whispers, finally standing up and walking over to join the others. “This looks nothing like the Southern Water Tribe. He carefully leans over the edge of the boat to get a better look. 

“It’s so pretty!” He regretted those words the second they left his mouth. Opening his mouth to defend himself but he’s met with a glare from the slightly shorter blackk haired man.

“I didn’t mean… what i was trying to say was… Akaashi, you know i would never.. I’m sorry.”

The other man just rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I want you all to remember to be on your best behaviour. Even you Kageyama, just because you’re the Avatar doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want.”

“Yeah, Bakayama!”

“Shut up! He was talking about you too!”

Akaashi just sighs. “Just.. don’t get into trouble.”

The younger two seem to quiet down after that, too busy taking in the sights of the Northern Water Tribe picturesque city. The ice clad houses seem oddly cozy, despite their cold exterior. Unlike the Southern Water Tribe, the North still used small boats and canoes as their means of transportation.

As their boat approaches a bridge, Bokuto can’t help but notice the sunlight hitting something shiny at the corner of his eye. Turning to see what it is, he’s met with the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen. His hair, white with shimmering gold throughout― that’s probably what caught his attention. The boys’ eyes, although obstructed with glasses, Bokuto can see that they’re a deep honey.

“Hey!” he calls out, clearly catching the boy on the bridge off guard. “Hey.” he says again.

The golden haired boy raises an eyebrow. “ Hi?” before Bokuto could get another word out, the boat sails under the bridge. He makes his way to the back of the boat.

“Bokuto-san! Where are you going?” is called after him but he ignores it, too concerned with seeing the boy again. “Oh no..” This truly must be his unlucky day. The boy on the bridge is gone and with this day is going, he’ll never see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D oh, hey. So this is happening. Hopefully it's not a mess. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Twitter - @softkoukei
> 
> Also! i'm head mod for a middle blocker zine! Mod apps are currently open. You can find more information @kyukyuzines on twitter!


End file.
